Walking in The Light
by kiriohisagi
Summary: Kagami bolos latihan setiap hari Jumat. Aomine sering tersenyum ketika melihat layar ponselnya. Aida dan Momoi setengah mati penasaan kenapa. –AoKaga. Happy Birthday Kagami Taiga!


Disclaimer : Duo-Idiot Ahomine and Bakagami adalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Literally not mine~ Cover Fic is Averine's at Deviantart.

Warning : Self Edited. Rated T for swearing and some inappropriate word. Spoiler untuk yang belum baca Arc Winter Cup. Enjoy~ :D

A/N : AoKaga deserve more love. So here I am, try to spread the AoKaga love :D yaaaaay for AoKaga! Juga, Happy Birthday dear Kagami Taiga. Stay awesome and Stay to be Aomine's badass uke ya, darling!

.

_**Walking in The Light**_

_**by kiriohisagi**_

.

Semua bermula ketika Kagami sering membolos latihan setiap hari Jumat.

Semua bermula ketika Aomine sering kepergok Momoi senyum-senyum menatap ponselnya.

Maka disinilah Aida dan Momoi sekarang, berdua menunduk dibelakang semak-semak menguntit kedua _Ace_ tim masing-masing. Jangan salah paham, mereka tidak datang berdua. Aida awalnya cuma berniat menguntit Kagami, penasaran kenapa setiap Jumat dia membolos latihan. Tapi takdir malah mempertemukannya dengan manajer _Touou_ berdada G-cup disebelahnya.

Oh, seandainya Aida tahu kalau Kagami akan bertemu dengan Aomine disini.

"Oi Bakagami!" Aida dan Momoi berjingkat, kaget begitu Aomine berteriak tiba-tiba. Mereka sempat berpandangan sejenak sebelum mengintip ke Lapangan yang sepi. Disitu mereka melihat Kagami jatuh terduduk di tengah-tengah. "Belum satu jam sudah KO? Cuma segitu kemampuanmu, ha?"

"_Fuck off_, Ahomine! Sepatuku rusak."

Kemudian Aomine menghela nafas, menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Kagami berdiri, dan mereka duduk berdua di bangku depan semak-semak tempat Aida dan Momoi jongkok.

Aida sampai menahan nafas, takut ketahuan.

"Makanya, kalau beli sepatu jangan yang murahan." Itu suara Aomine. Tidak bernada angkuh seperti biasanya. Aida sampai mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan melirik Momoi yang juga terlihat setengah mati kaget. Ini Aomine loh. Aomine yang biasanya sok-sok an bilang 'Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah diriku sendiri'. Aida tidak pernah tahu dia bisa berbicara dengan normal, apalagi dengan rivalnya.

"Ini sepatu beli di Amerika, bodoh. Sepatu kesayangan."

"Kesayangan? Jadi kau punya benda kesayangan selain _Teddy Bear_ di—"

Suara Aomine menghilang. Sebagai gantinya, Aida melihat Kagami menyumpal mulut Aomine dengan handuknya sampai Aomine terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa sih?" Aomine ngamuk-ngamuk setelah berhasil mengenyahkan handuk Kagami ke tanah.

"Jangan keras-keras. Nanti ada yang dengar."

"Hah? Kita sendirian disini bodoh. Lagipula siapa yang mau dengar aku bicara tentang _Teddy Bear_ dikamarmu?"

Aida meneguk ludahnya, berpandangan dengan Momoi kemudian sama-sama nyengir kaku. Oh Ya Tuhan, apa mereka sedang mendengar percakapan yang seharusnya tidak boleh di dengar oleh siapapun? Dan apa itu _Teddy Bear_ di kamar Kagami? Aomine sudah pernah ke kamar Kagami?

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, _Teddy Bear_ itu punya Alex bukan punyaku."

"Oh aku percaya. Bukan punyamu tapi setiap malam kau peluk." Aida bisa melihat Aomine tersenyum mengejek.

"Terserah kau." Kagami mendesis, lalu berdiri. "Aku pulang."

"Heh, tukang ngambek!" Aida sampai harus menutup telinganya karena teriakan Aomine. Dia kemudian melihat Aomine berlari kecil mengejar Kagami dan berjalan berjajar disampingnya. "Aku makan dirumahmu lagi, oke?" dan mereka menghilang dibalik tikungan jalan.

Aida membeku selama hampir sepuluh detik, kemudian tersadar.

"Oke, apa itu tadi?" tanyanya pada Momoi yang juga linglung seperti melihat sesuatu yang _surreal_. Momoi menggeleng.

"Itu… sejak kapan jadi seperti itu?" Momoi malah bertanya balik. Aida sampai harus memukul jidatnya sendiri saking tidak mengertinya.

Masalahnya, terakhir yang dia tahu, Aomine dan Kagami itu rival tujuh turunan. Kalian pasti ingat gimana pertandingan _Touou_ vesrsus _Seirin_ di babak penyisihan _Winter Cup_ kan? Dan itu bahkan baru bulan lalu.

"Sumpah, rasanya _absurd_." Momoi melihat keatas, bersandar pada daun disemak-semak seperti mengingat-ingat kejadian yang barusan mereka saksikan. "Aku mengikuti Dai-chan karena penasaran siapa yang diajak bicara di _email_. Dai-chan sering senyum-senyum sendiri membacanya. Tapi ternyata…"

"Dan Aomine bahkan sudah sering kerumah Kagami?" Aida ikut bersandar, merasa capek tiba-tiba.

"Dan _Teddy Bear_ itu." Lanjut Momoi membuat Aida berdeham, merasa bersalah pada Kagami karena rahasianya terbongkar.

"Kok, mereka bisa akrab sih?" tanya Aida, entah kepada siapa.

"Mau selidiki bersama?" tawaran Momoi entah kenapa terdengar sangat menggiurkan di telinga Aida.

Dan itu menjadi siang dimana Aida dan Momoi meresmikan kerja sama antar mereka. Kerja sama konyol untuk menyelidiki bagaimana bisa Aomine dan Kagami menjadi akrab pasca _Winter Cup_.

Yang mereka tidak tahu adalah, mereka akan merasa sangat bersalah pada nantinya.

.

Momoi tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Aomine sejak kemarin. Apalagi sekarang, ketika _break_ latihan dan Aomine buru-buru melihat ponselnya.

Dan senyum itu lagi.

Senyum yang membuat penasaran Momoi beberapa minggu belakangan. Yang akhirnya Momoi tahu dengan siapa Aomine _email_-an.

Kagami Taiga, _For God's Sake_. Kagami Taiga yang itu, _Ace_ tim Seirin yang dengan sukses mengalahkan Aomine di pertandingan putaran awal _Winter Cup_. Yang Momoi ingat Aomine pernah bilang dia benci orang itu karena songong. Yang kemudian Momoi temukan sedang _one-on-one_ berdua dengan Aomine di pelataran lapangan yang sepi kemarin.

Momoi tidak bodoh, dia sudah kenal Aomine sejak kecil. Dia tahu bagaimana sikap Aomine kalau membenci seseorang. Dan sikapnya yang menggoda Kagami kemarin, jelas bukan sikap membenci'.

"Hayo, Dai-chan. Kau sedang _email_-an dengan siapa?" Momoi sengaja muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Aomine, melongok ponselnya yang cepat-cepat di sembunyikan oleh yang punya.

"_Geez_, Satsuki." Aomine mengumpat. "Bisa kau tidak muncul tiba-tiba seperti Kuroko?"

"Aku cuma penasaran dengan siapa kau _email_-an."

"Bukan urusanmu." Aomine berganti posisi, kemudian mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya lagi. Mengetik beberapa kata untuk kemudian mengirimnya.

Rencana gagal. Mungkin lebih baik tunggu sampai Aomine meninggalkan ponselnya, jadi dia bisa diam-diam melihat apa yang Aomine bicarakan dengan Kagami.

.

Aida mengawasi anak-anak Tim Seirin berlatih di sudut _Gym_ sambil menyilangkan tangannya puas. Hari ini hari Kamis dan si bodoh Kagami tidak sedang bolos. Itu artinya, Aida bisa mengendap-endap duduk di sebelah tas Kagami dan dengan gerakan tak kentara mengambil ponselnya.

Itu yang sedang Aida lakukan sekarang.

Salah sendiri kenapa dia lebih memilih _one-on-one_ setiap hari Jumat dengan Aomine daripada latihan dengan Tim nya.

Aida menyeringai ketika menemukan ponsel Kagami. Dia melongok, memastikan Kagami masih asik latihan sementara dia membuka folder email yang sebagian besar dari seseorang bernama 'Ahomine'.

_Got ya_!

Aida tertawa dalam hati, membuka pesan pertama. Diterima sepuluh menit lalu.

_From : Ahomine_

_Subject : Re:Re: Hei_

_Jarang-jarang orang tuaku keluar rumah. Pokoknya besok, ketemu ditempat biasa._

_PS. Aku sudah beli satu pack. Isi 20. Jadi jangan banyak alasan, tiger._

Aida mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, membacanya ulang. Rasanya ada yang salah. Beli satu _pack_ apa? Isi dua puluh apa? Jadi dengan beringas, Aida membuka pesan kedua. Melihat apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

Diterima tujuh belas menit lalu.

_From : Ahomine_

_Subject : Hei_

_Aku lapar. Besok tidak usah _one-on-one_. Tapi habis latihan, kau kerumahku. Oke?_

Aida masih tidak mengerti. Tapi setidaknya Aida punya bayangan tentang apa _pack_ yang dimaksud Aomine. Mungkin makanan. Tapi apa hubungannya lapar dengan mereka ketemuan? Mereka harus makan bersama, begitu?

Merasa kurang puas, Aida kemudian melihat folder _outbox_, bermaksud melihat balasan Kagami.

Dan balasan Kagami membuatnya memucat.

Dikirim lima belas menit lalu.

_To : Ahomine_

_Subject : Re: Hei._

_Hah, lagi? Kemarin kan sudah,_ bastard_! Dan aku capek. Lagipula kondom mu sudah habis._

Sekarang Aida tahu dengan pasti apa pack yang Aomine maksud.

Dia buru-buru menutup ponsel Kagami, memasukkannya kedalam tas. Dan dia sadar dia sudah menahan nafas selama sepuluh detik.

Jadi mereka…?

_NO WAY IN HELL!_

Aida buru-buru berlari keluar _Gym_, meraih ponselnya sendiri didalam kantong bajunya, dan menelepon nomor Momoi.

"Mereka pacaran." Kata Aida, ngos-ngosan.

.

"Apa?" Momoi ingin mengorek kupingnya, siapa tahu tadi dia salah dengar. Tapi ketika suara Aida di seberang sana mengulang kata-kata yang sama, Momoi buru-buru memegang belakang lehernya. Merinding.

"Serius, ah?" tanya Momoi dan tanpa sadar mengamati Aomine dari sudut matanya. Cowok _tan_ itu sedang mengoper bolanya untuk Wakamatsu.

Momoi tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Sebelum ini, 'mengoper bola' tidak ada dalam kamus Aomine. Aomine selalu berkata bahwa yang bisa mengalahkannya, adalah dirinya sendiri. Jadi bersandar pada timnya, bagi Aomine adalah hal yang tabu.

Momoi sudah lupa berapa kali hatinya sesak melihat Aomine seperti itu. Karena Momoi yang paling tahu bagaimana Aomine mencintai basket. Bagaimana Aomine berlatih setiap hari hanya untuk membiarkan kemampuannya melesat, yang ironisnya justru membuat dia kehilangan lawan-lawan yang dia hormati. Mereka menyerah satu persatu, meninggalkan Aomine yang tumbuh sendirian. Meninggalkan Aomine yang frustasi mencari lawan yang bisa membuat basket kembali menyenangkan.

Ketika kemudian Aomine menyerah mencari, dia menjadi monster.

Tapi Momoi lega, karena akhir-akhir ini, Aomine mulai tersenyum lagi saat bermain basket. Dan sepertinya dia tahu kenapa.

Semua itu karena Kagami.

Tapi berpacaran? Itu lain soal. Karena sepanjang yang Momoi tahu, Aomine itu raja mesum yang sukanya memandangi dada Mai-chan di majalah porno kesukaannya.

"Aku serius. Aku membuka ponsel Kagami dan melihat email dari Aomine. Maksudku, sumpah deh. Pokoknya mereka pacaran." Suara Aida terdengar menggebu-gebu, memaksa Momoi mempercayainya.

"Begini deh, Aomine bilang besok mereka ketemuan di tempat biasa. Kita ikuti lagi biar semuanya jelas. Gimana?"

Momoi memutar matanya, takut. Tapi kemudian dia menjawab "Oke." Dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Aida. Momoi bahkan baru sadar kalau dia deg-degan.

Serius nih?

Aomine dan Kagami?

.

.

Sumpah Aida tidak bisa konsentrasi melatih timnya. Demi apa, ini hari Selasa! Hari Selasa yang tidak biasa karena nanti sepulang latihan dia dan Momoi akan menguntit Aomine dan Kagami sekali lagi.

Entah Aida kerasukan apa, dari kemarin dia kepikiran _email_ yang tidak sengaja dia baca. Maksudnya, ayolah. Siapa yang tidak kaget. Artinya mereka berdua sudah sampai pada tahap 'itu' kan?

ARGG! Aida berteriak frustasi dalam hati. Sejak kapan Aida suka BL? Sejak kapan dia deg-degan memikirkan dua cowok mesra-mesraan?! Dan tambahannya, itu Aomine dan Kagami.

Aida meremas-remas rambutnya sendiri, gemas.

"_Coach_, sedang apa?" sebuah suara datang dari sebelah samping. Aida terlonjak ketika menemukan Kuroko sudah ada disampingnya.

"Eh, oh. Ahaha." Aida jadi salah tingkah. "Sebentar lagi giliranmu kan? Sana pemanasan!"

Kuroko mengangguk dengan tampang datarnya seperti biasa. Ketika Kuroko memulai pemanasan, Aida jadi tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

Dia berdehem.

"Hei, Kuroko. Merasa tidak, akhir-akhir ini Kagami jadi aneh?"

"Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"I-iya, seperti bolos latihan setiap Jumat? Sekarang sih nggak bolos. Tapi beberapa minggu sebelum ini loh."

"Oh," Kuroko seperti teringat sesuatu. "Hari ini ulang tahun Kagami-kun, ya?"

_FINE_!

Aida tanya apa, Kuroko jawabnya apa.

"Tanggal 2 Agustus?" Mau tidak mau Aida bertanya juga. Formalitas. Kuroko cuma mengangguk, dan obrolan mereka berakhir disitu.

Aida tertawa kaku untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

Latihan berakhir dengan mata Aida tidak lepas sedetik pun dari Kagami.

Kagami melihat ponselnya sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya, Aida perhatikan. Kagami minum dari botolnya, Aida perhatikan. Baru ketika Kagami ganti baju, Aida menunggunya di depan sekolah.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit sampai Kagami keluar dengan baju seragamnya yang dipakai agak serampangan. Aida tentu saja bersembunyi di balik pohon seperti mata-mata. Sesekali dia melirik ponsel, melihat kalau-kalau ada email dari Momoi.

Omong-omong, mereka janjian ketemu disana—oh tunggu, Kagami sudah mulai berjalan.

Aida persis seperti penguntit. Berjalan dari pohon ke pohon. Dari pohon pindah ke tiang. Kemudian dari tiang ke tiang. Terakhir pindah ke semak-semak tempat dia menguping Aomine dan Kagami minggu lalu, yang sudah dihuni oleh Momoi duluan.

.

Momoi melihat kagami dikejauhan, dia buru-buru bersembunyi ketika Kagami memasuki Lapangan. Dibelakangnya, ada Aida Riko. Begitu mereka bertemu pandang, mereka mengangguk. Seolah sudah professional, mereka menempati tempat, berjongkok dan mengintip kedua objek penyelidikan.

Momoi melihat Aomine nyengir begitu Kagami masuk ke Lapangan yang sepi seperti biasa.

"Yo." Kata Aomine mengangkat tangannya yang langsung ditinju kecil oleh Kagami, lalu Kagami duduk di bangku tepat di depan Aida dan Momoi. Persis minggu lalu.

Oh, Momoi deg-degan. Kalau yang dibilang Aida soal mereka berdua pacaran itu benar, Momoi harap dia dapat bukti sore ini.

"Langsung kerumahku atau main _one-on-one_ dulu?" Momoi mendengar Aomine bertaya sambil duduk di sebelah Kagami.

"Sepatuku rusak, bodoh." Kagami menyentak, terdengar seperti sama sekali tidak tertarik." Satu minggu ini aku latihan pakai sepatu cadangan Hyuuga-senpai." Tambahnya.

Dari celah semak-semak, Momoi melihat Aomine melebarkan seringainya. Aomine melihat Kagami sekilas, kemudian merogoh ransel yang diletakkan dibawah bangku.

Momoi melebarkan matanya ketika menyadari apa yang dikeluarkan Aomine dari ranselnya.

Sebuah sepatu. Tampak berkilap baru, warna putih-merah dengan aksen biru disampingnya.

Dan bukan hanya Momoi yang terkejut, Aida disampingnya bahkan sudah menekap mulut. Karena, hei, Aomine bukan tipe seseorang yang mau membelikan sesuatu untuk temannya. Momoi saja seumur hidupnya cuma pernah dibelikan jepit rambut, itupun dengan paksaan.

Tapi ini—

"Nih." Aomine meletakkan sepatu itu dipaha Kagami. Tanpa bungkus, apa adanya.

"Jangan bilang—" Aida berbisik di sebelahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Suara Aomine yang rendah terdengar, bersamaan dengan Kagami yang menoleh menatap Aomine dengan tatapan terkejut.

Momoi melebarkan mata menatap pemandangan di depannya. Entah Tuhan memang berbaik hati pada mereka atau bagaimana, tapi suasananya sungguh mendukung. Dengan hembusan angin yang menderu, dengan latar belakang mata hari tenggelam.

"Bodoh." Suara Kagami terdengar pelan, sangat pelan. Hingga butuh beberapa detik buat Momoi bisa mendengarnya.

Dada Momoi berdetak tidak karuan. Ketika dia melihat Aida disampingnya, Aida malah sedang menutup kedua matanya dan menggeleng-geleng karena tidak kuat melihat adegan _surreal_ di depan.

Momoi menelan ludah, berbalik mengamati Aomine dan Kagami lagi. Kagami sedang mencoba sepatunya yang baru, dan tersenyum ketika ukurannya pas.

"Ukuran sepatu kita kan hampir sama." Kata Aomine lagi, menyeringai bangga ketika melihat senyum Kagami.

"Warna merah dan biru ini sengaja?" tanya Kagami, dan Momoi bersumpah melihat cengiran Aomine semakin lebar. Momoi sampai bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kali Aomine nyengir selebar itu.

"Awalnya tidak, tapi waktu menemukan itu, rasanya manis juga."

"Manis, _your ass_!" Kagami mengumpat, menunduk menatap kakinya yang sudah memakai dua sepatu baru hadiah ulang tahun.

"Oh ayolah, akui saja kau suka. _Stop being diffic—" _ Aomine tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Nafas tiga orang tertahan—nafas Aomine, nafas Momoi, dan nafas Aida—saat tiba-tiba Kagami mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Aomine dan mengecupnya lembut bibir cowok _tan_ itu.

Hanya sepersekian detik sampai Kagami menariknya kembali, mukanya merah. Membuat Momoi hampir berteriak sambil memegangi mulutnya. Aida malah sudah sesak nafas.

Aomine tertawa ketika melihat Kagami menutupi mukanya dengan satu lengan.

"Sama-sama." Kata Aomine sambil mengacak rambut merah di sebelahnya. Tapi Momoi melihat Kagami menepisnya dan malah berdiri dengan bola basket yang tadi ada di sampingnya.

"Jadi _one-on-one_ tidak?" tanyanya, menyentak. Aomine malah menjilat bibir bawahnya seduktif.

"Jadi, tapi dirumahku." Aomine berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan. "Di ranjangku." Katanya dengan suara rendah dan _husky_ yang membuat wajah Kagami makin merah, dan juga membuat Momoi hampir kena serangan jantung kalau saja Aida tidak menepuk-nepuk punggungnya keras.

"_Fuck you_, Ahomine!" Kagami mengumpat, kemudian berbalik hendak pergi duluan. Aomine tertawa, kemudian mengikuti Kagami dari belakang, membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Kagami, cukup lama sampai telinga Kagami juga merah. Setelah itu mereka berjalan bersisian dan menghilang di balik belokan.

Sekali lagi, persis seperti minggu lalu. Bedanya, kali ini mereka meninggalkan Momoi dan Aida dalam keadaan kehabisan nafas dan senam jantung.

"S_ee_? Mereka pacaran." Kata Aida setelah bisa mengatur nafas dan detak jantung.

Momoi cuma bisa mengangguk membenarkan.

.

.

Kagami hanya melihat remang ketika dia membuka matanya. Dia mengedip sebentar, kemudian duduk dan melihat jam meja digital milik Aomine yang terlempar ke lantai akibat _one-on-one_ mereka beberapa jam lalu. Kagami menyipitkan matanya, melihat angka 10.45 PM kemudian menoleh ditempat seharusnya Aomine tidur.

Tapi Aomine tidak ada disana.

Heran, Kagami bangkit dari kasurnya. Mengambil _boxer_ dilantai, memakainya, dan keluar dari kamar Aomine.

_Geez_.

Kagami mengumpat dalam hati, tapi kemudian tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika mengingat apa yang dibisikkan Aomine sesaat sebelum mereka meninggalkan Lapangan.

"_Terimakasih sudah lahir. Terimakasih sudah bertemu denganku."_

"Heh, Bakagami. Ngapain senyum-senyum di depan kamar?" suara Aomine menyentak Kagami. Kagami memandang lurus dan melihat Aomine di ujung koridor, juga hanya memakai _boxer_.

"Aku tidak senyum-senyum, bodoh." Kagami mengelak. Tapi bukan Aomine kalau dia tidak mengejek Kagami, Aomie tertawa kecil. Lalu mengedikkan kepala ke arah dapur.

"Aku sudah buatkan mi. Belum makan malam kan?" tanyanya, kemudian berjalan duluan ke arah dapur, diikuti Kagami dari belakang.

Tapi ketika Kagami sampai di dapur dan melihat bukan cuma dua mangkuk mie kuah yang ada di atasnya, Kagami tertawa histeris, yang dibalas Aomine dengan cengiran santai seolah dia sudah menduga reaksi kekasihnya.

Disitu, di atas meja, di samping mangkuk mie kuah yang harusnya milik Kagami, terletak sebuah amplop biru, sebiru iris mata Aomine, dan satu buket mawar merah semerah rambut Kagami.

"Mencoba romantis, huh, Ahomine?" tanya Kagami disela-sela tawanya.

"Sekali-sekali." Jawab Aomine sambil menarik kursi dan duduk disana, berhadapan dengan Kagami yang menyusul duduk sedetik kemudian.

Malam itu mereka makan mie kuah berdua, ditemani satu buket mawar merah dan amplop biru yang baru Kagami buka besok ketika dia sampai ke rumah.

Amplop berisi satu cincin plastik mainan dan secarik kertas berisi tulisan tangan Aomine. Amplop yang membuat Kagami seharian tidak berhenti tersenyum.

.

.

_To : Baka_

_From : Aho_

_there's a shop in the street, where they sell plastic rings_

_for a quarter a piece, i swear it_

_Yeah, I know that is cheap. Not like gold in your dreams_

_But I hope that you'll still wear it_

_The ink may stain my skin, and my jeans may all be ripped_

_Im not perfect._

_But I swear. I'm perfect for you._

_And there's no guarantee._

_That this will be easy._

_It's not miracle you need._

_Believe me._

_I'm no Angel. I'm just me._

_But I will love you endlessly._

_Wings aren't what you need._

_You need me._

_PS. Yang diatas itu lirik lagu. Kemarin radio memutarya. Kebetulan aku sedang gila, jadi kubelikan kau cincin plastik._

_PPS. Oh ya, aku belum sempat bilang ini. Tapi Terimakasih sudah mengalahkanku di Winter Cup. Terimakasih sudah membuat basketku menyenangkan lagi. Terimakasih, sudah menyelamatkanku._

_PPPS. I love you. (jangan ketawa!)_

.

OWARI

.

kirio's note :

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAKAGAMI! *ngos-ngosan* Sekali lagi, surat dari Ahomine buat Bakagami itu lirik lagu dari The Cab, Endlessly. Saya dapat dari AMV AoKaga di Youtube, kalau ada waktu, coba search pakek "For my Baka Happy Valentine's Day AoKaga" pasti entar keluar. Sumpah itu AMV nya manis banget. Editan videonya juara. Sampe Melting deh saya. Kalau judulnya "Walking in The Light" saya dapat dari judul lagunya KAT-TUN" :)

Btw, halo salam kenal. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Kurobasu setelah sekian lama jadi reader :) mohon bantuannya. Since nothing's perfect, review yang isinya kritikan akan saya terima dengan senang hati *peluk cium*

Cheers for Ahomine and Bakagami! Review?


End file.
